El peor verano de mi vida ¿o no?
by andrea elbel
Summary: Lily Evans va a mudarse a Estados Unidos, pero para acostumbrarse a la cultura americana su familia la manda todo el verano a una casa de una familia americana. ¿Seguro que será su peor verano?
1. Prologo

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

Prologo

Mis padres me odian, es definitivo.

Me llamo Lily Evans y acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que mis padres me odian. Diréis "Lily tienes 17 años es normal que no estés de acuerdo con las decisiones que toman tus padres, lo creas o no son por tu bien". Bueno hasta hace poco pensaba eso, hasta que cuando volví del internado me dijeron que en septiembre estaríamos viviendo en Estados Unidos. Me queda un año para acabar mis estudios en Beauxbatons y nos tenemos que mudar a medio mundo de distancia, menuda pesadilla otra vez a hacer amigos nuevos puf...

Dos cosas que no he mencionado: la primera vivimos en Francia, en una ciudad llamada Montpellier.

Y la segunda es que soy una bruja, no mi familia solo yo, ellos son lo que llamamos muggles. Estudio en la Academia de magia Beauxbatons, el internado más prestigioso de Francia.

En fin a lo que iba, mis progenitores han decidido que tengo que mejorar mi nivel de inglés, eso es cierto, pero me mandan todo el verano a Hitchcock un pueblo de Texas seguramente lleno de paletos que comen hamburguesas y comida hipocalórica, escuchan música country y se pasan el día oliendo a mierda de caballo.

"estarás muy bien cielo. La familia dónde vas a estar tiene hijos de tu edad, y además creo que va también una española" eso es lo que me dijo mi madre.

No hace falta decir que no soy muy sociable, así que lo más probable es que los hijos pasen de mí y me pasare los 3 meses encerrada en mi habitación estudiando la materia que daré en el estúpido colegio nuevo.

Patético, lo sé.

Pues aquí me tenéis, en el aeropuerto esperando para embarcar, podría fingir que me he dejado el pasaporte en casa, pero sé que mi madre lo tendrá pegado a alguna parte de su cuerpo para evitar la escena.

"Última llamada para los pasajeros con el vuelo 4897 con destino Houston"

Ese es el mío, tenía pensado no despedirme de mis padres para hacerles sentirse culpables, pero soy una sentimental y una blanda, que le voy a hacer.

_-Poco después, en el avión, Lily solo esperaba no tener a ningún bebe llorón cerca y poder pasar el vuelo durmiendo para llegar lo antes posible a lo que sería el peor verano de su vida ¿o quizás no?-_

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, cambios..._**

**_Intentaré actualizar en un par de semanas._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

I

El viaje transcurrió sin muchos percances. Un niño lloro asustado en el despegue y en el aterrizaje pero nada más. Seis horas de vuelo después aterrizaban en el aeropuerto de Houston y Lily caminaba por el preguntándose cómo se las arreglaría para reconocer a la persona que la iba a recoger. Entonces vio a tres personas, una de ellas con aspecto cansado y con maleta, que sonreían como si estuvieran en un anuncio de televisión y sostenían un cartel que ponía "Welcome Lily Evans"

Lily caminó hacia ellos y se presento:

-Hola, soy Lily Evans.-dijo dándoles dos besos a cada uno.

-Perdón es que en Francia nos saludamos así- dijo al ver la cara de asombro que tenían dos de ellos.

-Tranquila Lily no pasa nada, nos ha sorprendido un poco, no es costumbre saludarse así por aquí. Mi nombre es Matthew. Te presento a mi hija Lucy y ella es Marta, que viene a aprender inglés como tú.

Matthew era un hombre alto de pelo negro pero con bastantes canas. Parecía simpático y encajaba con el típico cliché americano: sombrero de cowboy, camisa a cuadros y pantalones vaqueros con manchas de tierra.

Lucy era lo contrario a él, era bajita con su pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas. Tenía los ojos azules y una gran sonrisa. Vestía unos short vaqueros y una camiseta rosa. Parecía simpática, "mierda, se me hará mas difícil ignorarla" pensó Lily.

Marta era la chica española, iba abrigada como si allí hiciera frio. También era rubia y caía formado rizos hasta sus hombros. Usaba gafas y parecía tan nerviosa como Lily o incluso más.

-Vamos al coche nos esperan tres largas horas hasta llegar a casa- dijo Matthew cogiendo la maleta de Marta.

En el coche Lucy parecía que les estaba sometiendo al tercer grado.

-Lily ¿tienes hermanos? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tienes novio?

-Lucy despacio que las estas asustando- le reprendió Matthew

-lo siento-

-Tranquila- dijo Lily- tengo una hermana, Petunia, pero como si fuera hija única. Me odia y no se por qué. Vivo en Francia, en Montpellier y no, no tengo novio. ¿Qué hay de ti Marta?

-Bueno... tengo tres hermanos pequeños, son trillizos y tienen siete años, es una pesadilla. Vivo en el norte de España y aunque es verano todavía hace frio, por eso voy tan abrigada-dijo con una tímida sonrisa. No dijo nada acerca de si tenía novio, decidí no preguntar por suerte Lucy también se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Así que allí os saludáis dándoos besos? Porque Marta ha hecho lo mismo- dijo Lucy

-Si en España también pero los franceses siempre habéis tenido más fama de besucones-dijo Tímidamente Marta

Intentó permanecer despierta y escuchando lo que Lucy parloteaba sin parar en el asiento delantero pero primero Marta y luego Lily cayeron rendidas. En España y en Francia eran las 2 de la madrugada, "maldito Jet Lag es una mierda" fue lo último que pensó Lily.

Un repentino cambio del terreno despertó a Lily. Estaban entrando en un camino pedregoso, oscuro y rodeado de arboles. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las diez de la noche, debían de estar llegando.

-A, ya te has despertado- dijo Matthew- llegamos en dos minutos.

Eso es lo que transcurrió exactamente cuando apareció una gran verja de hierro que se iba abriendo a medida que se iban acercando. Avanzaron por un camino que rodeaba un pequeño lago y de repente apareció: un gigantesco rancho. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de piedra en la base y el resto era de madera, había unos grandes ventanales y los balcones estaban recubiertos de flores.

-Vaya- Marta se había despertado y admiraba la casa con la boca abierta, igual que lo hacia Lily.

Si el exterior era impresionante, no hay palabras para describir el interior.

Nada más entrar una gran escalera les dio la bienvenida, era de madera y hacia una suave curva hacia el piso superior. Dejaron los abrigos en un armario que había debajo de esta y pudieron ver que había tres puertas que comunicaban con el resto de la planta baja. Según les dijo Lucy la de la derecha daba al salón, la de enfrente daba a la cocina y al comedor y la otra ibas por un pasillo largo a la biblioteca y terminaba en el establo.

-Bienvenidas chicas- una mujer rubia apareció a sus espaldas de pronto dándolas un buen susto.

-Chicas os presento a mi mujer, Emma. Ellas son Marta y Lily.

-Hola- dijeron ellas. Y otra vez distintas costumbres de países dejaron asombrada a Erica.

-Son del sur de Francia y España Erica- dijo Matthew divertido por la cara de su mujer-¿dónde están los chicos?

-Están en el salón, querido. Si me acompañáis os los presento y luego os guio a vuestras habitaciones.

El salón era enorme, Lily pensó que quizás era más grande que su casa. Tenía unos sofás de piel negros y había una gran alfombra de pelo gris, todo esto colocado frente a la chimenea más grande que nunca habían visto.

-Chicos os presento a Marta y a Lily, pasaran el verano con nosotros. Chicas ellos son James y Sirius.

James era un chico alto, moreno, con unos ojos marrones escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante y un cuerpo que se podía adivinar que generaría los suspiros de algunas y la envidia de otros.

Sirius era más alto, también era moreno y de ojos azules. Lucia una sonrisa espectacular e igual que james tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Lily pensó que se aprovecharía de las distintas costumbres para acercarse más a esos dos perfectos ejemplares de masculinidad, así que también les saludo dándoles dos besos. Marta en cambio la vergüenza pudo con ella y no dijo ni hizo nada.

-Un placer-dijeron ambos atónitos.

-Chicas estaréis cansadas, os llevare a vuestros dormitorios para que podáis dormir, chicos coged las maletas.-dijo Matthew.

Todos subieron la gran escalera. La habitación de Lily era la primera puerta de la izquierda, era bastante sencilla, en comparación con la casa. Tenía un escritorio, un gran armario, un espejo gigante, una puerta que daba al baño y una cama, donde había un libro.

-¿cuidado de criaturas mágicas?-leyó el título del libro en voz alta.

-Eh...si, es mío, lo había perdido por ahí- dijo James intentando coger el libro pero una mano fue más rápida.

-¿sois magos?-pregunto Marta.

-¿No es obvio rubia?-

-¡Sirius!- lo regaño Emma

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, que he dicho?

-¿Dónde estudiáis?

-En el instituto de las brujas de Salem-dijeron los chicos

\- A Beauxbatons-dijo Lily

-¿y tu Marta?-pregunto Lucy

-Yo voy al colegio en memoria de Jocunda Sykes.

-No jodas

-James...

-¡Vas al colegio de donde salen los mejores jugadores de Quiddich!

-Si...bueno el Quiddich es lo más importante en el colegio, si no se te da bien no puedes estudiar allí

-Pero eso es...

-Vamos James

Mañana no te libras de contarme todo-le dijo señalándola con el dedo- buenas noches

-Buenas noches-dijeron todos saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola Lily abrió la maleta saco el neceser y el pijama, se lo puso y se lavo los dientes. Se metió en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, y se durmió casi de inmediato.

Dos habitaciones más adelante a Marta le sucedía lo mismo

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, cambios..._**

**_Ahora una pregunta ¿preferís que Lily y James se lleven a matar al principio y luego se lleven mejor (vamos lo típico); o que se lleven bien desde el principio? _**

**_Otra cosa soy nueva por Fanfiction y no se como se responde a los reviews, ¿alguien me podía decir como se hace?_**

**_Gracias por leerme ._**

**_Intentaré actualizar en un par de semanas._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

II

TOC! TOC!

Un golpecito insistente despertó a Lily, esta desorientada miro a su alrededor hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

TOC! TOC!

¡Otra vez ese ruido! Se levanto despeinada y somnolienta, abrió la puerta pero allí no había nadie. Seguro que había sido James o Sirius que querían molestar.

TOC! TOC!

¿Qué demonios? Miro por la habitación y por fin vio el causante del molesto ruido. Era Horus, su lechuza. Traía una carta de su madre. ¡Qué rapidez! Le preguntaba haber que tal el viaje, los Potter...blablablá ya le contestaría más adelante.

Dejó la carta encima de la mesa y fue al baño a darse una ducha para terminar de despertarse. Se puso un pantalón deportivo corto y una camiseta para ir algo más decente. ¡No bajaría con ese pijama a la cocina ni muerta! Y más aun con la posibilidad de encontrarse con alguno de esos dos. Cuando salió al pasillo vio que había un problema: ¡no se acordaba del camino a la cocina!

Decidió irse hacia la derecha y abrió la cuarta puerta que encontró. Cuando entró vio que eso era una habitación, bufó resignada, se había equivocado.

-Ejem- el carraspeo la sobresaltó-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo pelirroja?

Era la habitación de James y estaba a medio vestir, o lo que es lo mismo, solo llevaba unos pantalones puestos.

"Lily deja de babear y dile algo" pensó

-Esto...yo estaba buscando la cocina- dijo mirando al suelo con la cara tan roja como su pelo.

-Ya, pues esto no es. Así que a menos que quieras darme algún beso de esos tuyos, como los de anoche...

-¡Potter!-chillo Lily mas roja aún yéndose por donde había venido.

-Vas en dirección contraria y es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda.

Lily con la máxima dignidad posible se dio la vuelta y sin mirarle se marcho por donde él le había dicho, mientras el se reía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

"Mierda, maldito Potter! Tendrá un cuerpazo pero es un completo gilipollas"

Marta se encontraba desayunando cuando entro Lily refunfuñando.

-Buenos días Lily- dijo Marta

\- Bonjour- respondió esta secamente.

-Menudo humor, ¿has dormido mal?

\- No es eso

-¿Entonces?

Ella le conto lo sucedido de mal humos, intercalando frases en francés, que Marta supuso que serian insultos.

Marta le dijo que Lucy había dejado una nota donde decía que había tenido que bajar al pueblo con su madre y que volverían a la tarde. Así que ellas decidieron ir a echar un vistazo a los terrenos.

Rodearon la casa y vieron el gallinero donde había unas 20 gallinas y un gallo, mas adelante había una cerca donde distinguieron a lo lejos vacas y creyeron ver también alguna cabra.

-Vaya tienen la granja completa.-dijo Marta asombrada.

Continuaron andando un rato mas en el que vieron un gran lago y una cabaña en un árbol.

Volvían ya para la casa cuando de encontraron con el establo, estaba un poco alejado de la casa, por eso no lo habían visto antes. En el había unos 10 caballos, cada uno en su respectiva cuadra con la silla y la cabezada colocados en un gancho enfrente de cada puerta.

-Me encantan los caballos, ¿a ti no?-dijo Marta acariciando a uno.

-La verdad es que son muy bonitos, pero me dan un poco de respeto. Nunca he montado a ninguno.-Dijo Lily atreviéndose a tocarle el morro a uno completamente blanco salvo por una mancha irregular negra cerca del ojo derecho-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Ese se llama Race

Las dos chicas chillaron del susto.

-Perdonad no quería asustaros.

-¿Y qué creías que iba a pasar apareciendo tan de repente? –espetó Lily.

-Lo siento, por cierto me llamo Remus Lupin. Soy amigo de James y Sirius, ¿sabéis donde están?

-Bueno ya aparecerán- dijo al ver la negación de las chicas- ¿Queréis que os presente a los demás caballos? Mirad, esta es Honey y es la yegua de Lucy...

Y así les presento a Medina, Apolo, Ceniza, Bolero, Sweet, Sprint, Rayo y Pegasus.

-Y este pequeño de aquí se llama Cheshire, es la última incorporación, Nació hace dos días y es hijo de Apolo y Ceniza.

Cheshire era un potrito gris claro con la cabeza y las patas más oscuras.

Estuvieron un rato andando por los terrenos y hablando de distintas cosas, Remus les aclaro que James y Sirius no eran hermanos, que este último se había escapado de casa y ahora vivía con los Potter.

A la hora de comer Remus se despidió de ellas y le pidió que le dijeran a James y a Sirius que había estado allí y que volvería a la tarde.

La comida transcurrió entre miradas asesinas hacia Potter por parte de Lily y divertidas por parte de este. Sirius y Matthew hablaban algo sobre motos y a Marta le parecía muy interesante su comida ya que no decía nada.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué piensas de las chicas, Cornamenta?

-¿Qué chicas?

-¿Qué chicas?-le imito Sirius-estas atontado tío.

-¿Quién esta atontado?-pregunto Remus desde la puerta- He conocido hoy a las chicas

-¿Qué chicas?

-pregunto Sirius

-¿Qué chicas, Canuto?

Estas atontado tío-Dijo James imitando lo que él le había dicho hace poco.

-¿Qué tal son?-pregunto Remus.

-Evans, se ha equivocado de habitación esta mañana y ha entrado aquí cuando me estaba cambiando, y va y me empieza a gritar, cuando yo solo le he dicho como llegar a la cocina.

-¿Seguro que solo le has dicho eso cornamenta?-pregunto Remus

-Bueno...puede que le insinuara alguna cosa... Pero es que Remus anoche cuando se presento nos dio 2 besos a ambos- se excuso James mientras Sirius se reía- Una tía no puede hacer eso y quedarse como si tal cosa.

-Tío, ¡es francesa! Ellos se saludan siempre así. Para ellos es normal, incluso entre chicos lo hacen

-Ah... ¿entre tíos también? ¡Qué asco!

-¿Y la otra chica?

-¿Marta?-pregunto Sirius no habla nada, lo único que dijo ayer es que va a la escuela Jocunda Sykes, ni siquiera nos mira cuando habla...es muy es muy rara...

-A mi rara no me ha parecido, más bien tímida-reflexiono Re mus

-¿tú crees?

-Sirius ponte en su situación, está a medio mundo de su casa, en una casa con gente que no conoce de nada y hablan otro idioma y encima tiene que estar 3 meses aquí...

-Ya si puede ser, pero que no nos mire a la cara... eso es más extraño, ¿no crees?

-Si...bueno darle tiempo, coja coger confianza.

-A Evans le ha faltado tiempo...-El otro seguía sin entender lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

-Eres un caso cornamenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama, se había llevado el portátil y como lo tenía trucado para que funcionara en un entorno mágico y siempre tuviera internet. Así que había llamado a sus amigos fe Francia.

Nickolas y Ariadna le avasallaban a preguntas, los echaban de menos, iban juntos al colegio y junto a Sandra y Luka eran sus mejores amigos. Nunca se habían separado hasta ahora, y lo más cerca que estaría de verlos seria a través de la pantalla del ordenador. Al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes Lily, iremos a yankilandia visitare, ya verás como muy pronto nos volvemos a ver- Dijo Nick.

-Si eso espero...

-En fin lilita te tenemos que dejar que llevamos hablando 3 horas y aquí se seta habiendo muy tarde- dijo Ariadna.

Lily miro el reloj, realmente sería muy tarde allí.

-Vale chicos os llamare muy pronto, muchos besos y también para Sandra y Luka y dormir bien

-Bonsoir Lily.

Cortaron la conexión dejando a Lily muy triste asique fue a buscar algo de compañía a la habitación de Marta, aquella chica le recordaba mucho a la pequeña Ariadna

Marta abrió la puerta y al ver la cara de Lily se preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?

-Acabo de hablar con mis amigos por Skype

-Oh ya entiendo yo también debería haberme traído el ordenador. ¿Los echas de menos?

-demasiado-dijo dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración

-¿os vais a enrollar y no me decís si quiero participar?- pregunto Lucy desde la puerta

-es que yo solo lo hago con europeas, lo siento Lucy-le contesto Marta sacándole la lengua

-¿qué te pasa Lily tan mala es?

-acaba de hablar con sus amigos de Francia y los echa mucho de menos

-Lily no llores, nos tienes a nosotras, ya sé que no es lo mismo, no hablamos francés ni tenemos ese acento tuyo tan sensual... pero es lo que hay. Tú tampoco eres de mi agrado pero no me quejo, si nos tenemos que enrollar... pues se hace un esfuerzo-dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo, había conseguido que Lily se riera con su ocurrencia.

-Oye yanqui tranquilita que la pelirroja es mía además yo si se algo de francés...bueno en realidad es una frase

-¿a si? ¿Cual?

-envie de passer la nuit dans mon lit?

Lily soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿quién te ha dicho eso?

-¿un amigo mío por?

-seguro que ese chico quiere ser algo más que un amigo-

Ante eso Lily y Lucy empezaron a reírse y Marta se ponía muy roja

-a mí me dijo que significaba: ¿hola como estas?

-eso se dice así: bonjour commen allez-vous? ¿Te parece que se parezcan?

-¿entonces qué significa lo otro Lily?-pregunto Lucy

Emmm...estooo

-¡Lily ya lo estás diciendo!

-bueno creo que en ingles es algo como... ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi cama?

La risa de Lucy aumento de volumen y la cara de Marta adquiría un color rojo casi imposible de tener.

-¿no le habrás saludado a nadie así no?

-creo que no...Pero este va a morir

-pero haber ¿si te dijo eso será por que igual quiere algo contigo no crees?

-¿quién Juan y yo? imposible el nunca se fijaría en mi

-¿por qué no?

-¿me habéis visto bien? llevo gafas, no hablo casi, no tengo buen cuerpo, no se arreglarme ¿queréis que siga? no soy su tipo de chica

-menuda tontería, eso no es verdad

-para ti es muy fácil decirlo Lily tienes un cuerpazo, puedes tener al chico que quieres. En realidad eres el tipo de chica que le gustaría a Juan si tuvieras menos cerebro

-vamos que es un Sirius cualquiera

-¿he oído mi nombre?

-¡Sirius! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-acabo de llegar. ¿Habéis hablado de algo que no debería haber oído? si es así no deberíais dejar la puerta abierta

-¿quieres algo Sirius?

-no solo pasaba por delante y he oído mi nombre

-entonces sigue tu camino Black

-que desagradable eres pelirroja. Yo que creía que nos íbamos a llevar bien...

-adiós Sirius-dijo Lucy cerrándole la puerta.

-¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que es un Sirius cualquiera? pregunto Lily una vez que Lucy cerró la puerta

-bueno pues que es el típico tío guapo popular y miembro del equipo de Quiddich que se lía con toda aquella chica alta, delgada y con menos de dos neuronas en la cabeza

Acabas de describir a Juan perfectamente-dijo Marta

Y a Luka pero él las prefiere más inteligentes

-¿quién es Luka Lily?

-es uno de mis mejores amigos

Y así entre risas, cotilleos, lloros y gritos pasaron la primer a de las muchas tardes que les quedaban por vivir y aquel largo verano que prometía ser el peor de su vida ya no lo parecía tanto por lo menos contaba con aquellas dos chicas que se lo harían más entretenido.

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, cambios... _**

**_Por cierto si alguien sabe francés que no me tome en cuenta si hay algo mal escrito o no se corresponde con la traducción que yo he dado. Todo esta traducido con un traductor de internet y ya sabéis como lo traducen a veces._**

**_Siento haber tardado más en actualizar pero lo bueno es que el capitulo siguiente esta casi terminado_**

**_Gracias por leerme ._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

III

Los días pasaban despacio aunque ya no era tan terrible la idea de pasar dos meses más allí. Si porque ya casi habían pasado un mes en aquellos parajes. Lily, Marta y Lucy se habían hecho bastante amigas, las mañanas las empleaban en dar de comer a los animales, recoger los huevos del corral u ordeñar a las vacas. Lucy les estaba enseñando a montar a caballo y para sorpresa de Lily no se le daba del todo mal, aunque seguía teniendo sus reservas acerca de montarse encima de algo que era más fuerte y pesado que ella y encima tenia voluntad propia... todo esto cuando no hacía demasiado calor claro porque aquello parecía un horno aunque Lucy aseguraba que la temperatura aumentaría bastante durante aquellos meses.

James acosaba a Lily ¿La razón? El chico parecía que se había encaprichado con ella, se presentaba a la noche en la habitación de Lily insinuándole el dormir juntos, que le diera un beso de buenas noches, que le cantara una nana por que no podía dormir... las excusas eran muchas y cada vez más disparatadas pero el resultado era siempre el mismo: el chico salía de la habitación con la mejilla roja y los oídos zumbando por causa de algún grito de la fiera pelirroja, como la había bautizado.

Marta seguía sin coger confianza para decir gran cosa delante de los chicos. Lucy y Lily decían que era porque no dominaba el idioma. Aunque había mejorado mucho, todavía cometía muchos fallos al hablar y eso hacía que se sintiera insegura. James y Sirius vacilaban bastante a Lily con sus meteduras de pata y Marta no quería que eso le pasara a ella, es mas después del incidente del francés le daba miedo decirles algo así a los chicos sin querer, el bochorno sería enorme.

Remus era todo un misterio, todos los días hacia una visita a casa de los Potter, y en las raras ocasiones en las que no lo hacia ellos bajaban al pueblo a estar con el. Era un chico extraño, era amable ce inteligente y siempre hablaba con Lily con Lily sobre libros o estudios. Lo que no Lily ni Marta sabían era el porqué Remus era amigo de esos dos que eran completamente opuestos...alguna razón habría.

Sirius y James...James y Sirius... que deciros de estos dos que no sepáis. Parecían siameses, donde estaba uno siempre estaba el otro. ¿Qué había para distraerse? Molestar a Marta y a Lily, jugar al Quiddich, molestar a Marta y a Lily, visitar a Remus, molestar a Marta y a Lily, liarse cada día con una chica diferente del pueblo, molestar a Marta y a Lily, salir de fiesta y molestar a Marta y a Lily.

Sirius parecía decidido a hacer que Marta pierda esa vergüenza que tenia y se pasaba haciéndole preguntas para obligarla a hablar pero ella siempre le contestaba con monosílabos

La mañana del 1 de Julio Lily se levanto sobresaltada.

-¡despierta Lily tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy!

Era Lucy quien la había despertado y saltaba en su cama como una niña en la cama de sus padres el día de navidad

-¿Lucy qué...?

-Vamos rápido dúchate y baja a desayunar mientras despertare a Marta

Dicho esto se marcho corriendo de la habitación. Lily se volvió a tumbar en la cama dispuesta a pasar de Lucy y seguir durmiendo pero debía haber supuesto que Lucy no la dejaría.

-¡Lily Evans levántate ahora mismo o te meto yo misma en la ducha con pijama y todo!-Lucy había reaparecido en la habitación para asegurarse que Lily le hacía caso.

Esta ya con resignación se vistió y bajo a desayunar de mala gana. Se había tomado ya la mitad del desayuno cuando entraron Marta, con cara de sueño, y Lucy por detrás, que le iba diciendo algo sobre lo difícil que era despertarle...

-¿Lucy se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tenemos que haber hoy?

-Veréis en 2 días es la fiesta del pueblo

-¿y?

\- como que ¿y? ¡Tenemos que ir de compras!

-¿ir de compras para una fiesta americana? Ya tengo vaqueros y camisas a cuadros.

De que hablas Lily?

-¿no se supone que vuestras fiestas consisten en una feria de ganado, un rodeo, concursos en gente comiendo el doble de su peso en comida y bailes con música country?

-Querida Lily estas llena de prejuicios

-los que faltaban

James y Sirius habían hecho su aparición en la cocina y se sentaban para hablar con las chicas.

-yo también me alegro de verte

-¿Potter tú crees que esta cara es la que pongo cuando estoy alegre?

-si quieres venir a mi habitación, puedo mostrarte algo que seguro que si te alegras de verlo.

-¡Potter eres un cerdo!

-bueno chicos halla paz-intervino Lucy, las peleas entre James y Lily con dobles intenciones con connotaciones sexuales eran muy comunes,-pero sí que tienes mucho prejuicios Lily

-¿A si? Dime algo de lo que he dicho que no sea verdad

-Emm... bueno... no escuchamos música country. Al menos no él lo único que escuchamos- añadió al ver que Lily enarcaba una ceja

\- y no vestimos vaqueros y camisa a cuadros.

Marta y Lily se miraron y luego les miraron a ellos, los tres iban vestidos de esa manera.

-solo os falta el sombrero de cowboy que os ponéis para ir a montar a caballo-añadió Marta.

-bueno puede que vistamos así de normal, ¡pero no en las fiesta! Así que vámonos de compras al pueblo

-vais a bajar a Hitchcok?- pregunto James- vamos con vosotras

-de acuerdo en 10 minutos, salimos y coger un paraguas por que va a llover

-Lucy está despejado- dijo Lily

\- tu hazle caso pelirroja tiene un sexto sentido para predecir el mal tiempo.-dijo Sirius.

Así pues 20 minutos después salían por la verja

-Ya veréis chicas es la mejor fiesta, os va a encantar...

Lucy se paso hablando durante todo el camino acerca de esa gran fiesta...

James aparco cerca de la plaza mayor del pueblo y acordaron verse allí a las 2 para volver a casa.

¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros? les dijo Lucy

-vamos al Flandes. Hemos quedado allí con Natalie y Jessica.

-bueno pues que os lo paséis bien-dijo marchándose con Lily y Marta hacia la calle principal.

-buenoo... ¿estáis listas para una mañana de compras?

-¿esto es necesario Lucy?

-¿no te gusta ir de compras Marta?-le pregunto Lily

-pues no es que me entusiasme demasiado prefiero usar mi tiempo en algo menos aburrido. Además la ropa que se suele llevar en las fiestas no me sienta bien. Yo iría más cómoda en vaqueros.

-no digas tonterías Marta encontraremos algo intermedio y además los vaqueros están prohibidos-dijo Lily entrando en una tienda-además en este pueblo solo hay 2 tiendas para jóvenes acabaremos rápido.

Empezaron a revolver entre la ropa pero Marta se quedo en la puerta sin saber que buscar

-¿qué pasa?

-es que en mi colegio la a las pocas fiestas que hacemos la gente va en chándal y no pasa nada, no sé que buscar

-no te preocupes Marta déjalo en mis manos, tanto tiempo conviviendo con las niñas pijas de Beauxbatons han dado para mucho. Soy una experta en moda, fiestas, maquillaje... todo tipo de pijerias de esas

Marta y Lucy se rieron ¿quien se iba a creer eso?

-reíros pero es verdad

-Lily no te ofendas pero eres la última persona en la que pensaría cuando dices experta en moda. Si siempre vas en chándal o con shorts y una camiseta básica

-¡porque es lo más cómodo! ¡Ya me pedirás ayuda de rodillas lu!

Estuvieron una hora dando vueltas por las tiendas probándose todo tipo de ropa. Marta no parecía muy convencida con la ropa que le elegía Lily pero al final encontraron algo que le convencía: era una blusa blanca sin mangas con unos dibujos de flores rojas que ocupaban la parte delantera, era bastante holgada asique disimulaba el poco pecho que tenía Marta incluso parecía un poco más grande.

-Marta esta es perfecta para ti

-pero Lily no puedo ir así es demasiado corta

-no te preocupes te pones unos leggins y listo.

-olvida los leggins Marta hará demasiado calor pero yo tengo unos short rojos que te quedarían bien.

-vale pues me quedo con esto

-ves ya te dije que confiaras en mi

Ya solo quedaba Lily por decidirse puesto que Lucy se había comprado un vestido blanco de. Cuello barco y manga francesa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla

-¿y tu Lily no vas a comprar nada?

-no ya tengo el conjunto perfecto para salir a la noche, lo había traído por si acaso salía algún día... veo que no me equivoqué.

Como todavía quedaban tres cuartos de hora para encontrarse con los chicos decidieron ir al parque que había al lado del Flandes y se sentaron en el único banco que había a la sombra. Desde allí podían ver perfectamente en interior del bar. ¿y que vieron? Pues a James y Sirius cada metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a una rubia descerebrada.

-¡vaya que entretenidos están! ¿Habrán estado haciendo eso desde que llegaron?-pregunto Lily

-No creo. Primero ellas habrán hablado sobre moda, pelo, la fiesta o algo así hasta que estos dos se habrán todas formas ya llevan enrollándose con ellas un par de semanas, supongo que mañana o así les dejaran.

-Lupin no está con ellos, ¿qué raro no?-pregunto Marta

-En realidad no, Remus no es como ellos. Solo se le han conocido un par de novias por ahí y le han durado bastante.

-Así que Remus no es así? Y como es Remus ,Lucy?- dijo Lily con sorna

-¡Cállate Lily!

-No te enfades Lu pero se nota que el te gusta-dijo Marta

-No lo entendéis chicas el...

-¡Así que es cierto! ¿y que esperas para decírselo?-dijo Lily emocionada

-¿Por qué no? Solo tienes que decirle que te gusta. Tienes genes Potter! No debería resultarte difícil.

-¡Lily! No es tan fácil vale? El me ve como a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. ¡Jamas se plantearía nada conmigo! Ni aunque apareciera desnuda en su casa me miraría diferente. ¿lo entendéis?

-¡eres una bruta Lucy!-dijo Marta

-bueno cambio de tema, Lily que dices de mi hermano?

-¿cómo que digo?

-Pues eso, se pasa todo el día haciéndote insinuaciones nada inocentes, está claro que le gustas ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Haber no os niego que no sea guapo ni este bastante bueno. Peor jamás saldría con él. Miradle, tu misma has dicho que nadie le dura más de dos semanas, y yo no quiero ser un simple de "estoy necesitado, voy a tirarme a la francés y luego me voy al pueblo y me lio con otra"-

-Lily mi hermano no es así, solo lo tienes que conocer un poco, todo eso es pura fachada...

-Pero tu misma lo has dicho antes...y...además esa fachada tan arrogante y chulesca que tiene no me gusta

-Lily hazme caso, tienes que conocerle mejor, dame una oportunidad...

-Además Lily, ese punto de chico malo y arrogante que tiene...Ufff-dijo Marta

-tú no te metas, que me he fijado en las mirada que le echas a Sirius

-Pero...eso es distinto- dijo mirando de reojo a Lucy que tenia los ojo y la boca muy abiertos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo aunque quisiera liarme con el, no me haría ni caso. Ni siquiera me ve.

-Yo creo que si lo hace-dijo Lucy – acaso no te acosa todo el día para que hables con él?

-eso es porque soy tímida y no hablo casi. Se lo oí decir un día.

-Si quieres pensar eso allá tu ...

-Chicas cambiar de tema que ya salen

Sirius y james se acercaban a ellas para volver a casa.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lily estaba tumbada en el sofá, no hacía más que pensar en la había tenido antes con las chicas sobre James ¿seguro que detrás de la fachada de chico malo había alguien diferente? Estaba hecha un lio, no sabía qué hacer les había mandado email a Nick pero no le había contestado todavía.

Había decidido despejarse un poco leyendo un libro que le había prestado Lucy, justo en aquel momento Potter aparecía por la puerta "genial justo lo que necesito"

-¿Qué hay Lily ?¿Que lees?

-Nada solo "" el tiempo entre costuras

Lucy me lo recomendó

-Interesante libro pero me decepciono el final.

_¿lo has leído?

-No , en realidad no pero Lucy casi me lo conto entero cuando le pregunte de que iba-dijo con una sonrisa

-Odio cuando la gente hace eso

-Si yo también

-¿cómo lo llevas?

¿perdón?-pregunto Lily perpleja

-si ya sabes estar fuera de casa, hablando en otro idioma...

-Em...bueno mejor creo..

-Bueno es normal teniéndome como compañero...nadie sería imposible que no estuvieras a gusto. Pero y puedo hacerte sentir todavía mejor

¡Potter márchate y déjame leer tranquila!

-vendrás a mí, te lo aseguro-dijo James acercándose a la puerta

En tus sueños Potter

-oh en mis sueños y avienes a mi habitación querida- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta haciendo que Lily chillara de frustración "¿Qué Potter es diferente? y una mierda Lucy".

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, cambios..._**

**_Y antes de que se me olvide (como siempre) gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review:_**_**mara1996**__**, **__**saratudela 24,**__** Pao Potter Wallflower, Srt. Isa**__** y **__**Brithney House**_

_**Intentare actualizar en un par de semanas.**_

**_Gracias por leerme ._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

IV

James salió de la sala mosqueado "¿y ahora que he dicho?" pensaba James

-¿ya la has liado? ¿Qué le has dicho? Remus lo esperaba a lo alto de las escaleras

-no sé que me pasado pero estábamos hablando normal sobre un libro, le he preguntado haber como llevaba la estancia aquí como me has dicho pero es que me sale solo, no lo puedo evitar me pongo nervioso y no sé qué decirle

-James. ..

-tío cornamenta, ¿estas así por una tía?

James sentía una sensación rara cuando Lily estaba cerca y el chico había decidido perderle consejo a Remus. Estaban hablando en la habitación de James cuando entro Sirius y empezó a darle todo tipo de "consejos" para que el moreno consiguiera conquistar a Lily pero entre Remus y él le estaban confundiendo más.

-¿Remus estás seguro de que Lily y yo podríamos tener algo?

-¿querrías?-pregunto Remus

-tío si no te la vas a beneficiar tu lo hare yo,

-¿qué coño estás diciendo Sirius?

-¿has visto bien a la pelirroja? esas piernas tan largas que tiene y ese cuerpo...

-¡Sirius! ni se te ocurra acercarte a Lily.

-en fin James yo hazme caso a mí y no a este palurdo. Tienes que actuar normal delante de ella deja esa arrogancia tuya a un lado.

-pero a las demás les gusta que sea así

-tío si Lily fuera como las demás ya te la habrías tirado, ¿no crees?

-esa es otra James no trates a Lily como a la tía francesa que sucumbió a tus encantos en verano,

-¿por qué?

-como el palurdo ha dicho ella no es como Natalie o Jessica o cualquier tía del pueblo o del colegio con la que has salido

-pero...

-piénsalo yo te he dado la clave para que salgas con Lily tú decides si sigues mis consejos o no.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a un pensativo James

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily se despertó al día siguiente empapada en sudor "que calor hace" pensó pero al ir a abrir la ventana se dio cuenta de que en vez de entrar la fresca brisa matutina entraba aun más calor

"Lucy va a tener razón al final sí que está haciendo más calor que otros días

Se puso unos pantalones anchos que le llegaban por la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes y bajo a desayunar

-Lily-

Alguien le llamo por el pasillo, era Marta

\- hey Marta ¿te has despertado por el calor?

-si mi habitación parece una sauna

-ya la mía también- y juntas bajaron a desayunar pero cuando entraron en la cocina vieron a Potter y Black desayunando y supieron que no sería un desayuno tranquilo

-Buenos días chicas

-hola, ¿no hace demasiado calor?-dijo Marta

-si cuando llega julio el calor se vuelve sofocante y en agosto mas, ya veréis

-oye ¿qué tal lleváis lo de montar a caballo?- pregunto Sirius

-regular, ¿por qué?-preguntó Lily

-nada por si queríais ir con nosotros la playa a bañarnos

-¿y hay que ir a caballo? ¿No se puede ir en coche?- preguntó Lily

-ir a caballo es mucho más divertido -Lucy acababa den entrar en la cocina- me parece buena idea ir

\- ¿no os apetece chicas?

-pero nosotras no es que montemos muy bien a caballo

-bah tonterías, no es un camino difícil, además Lily estaré yo para ayudarte

-¿Potter es que nunca te cansas?

-eso descúbrelo tu misma nena

Sin decir una palabra más Lily se levanto de la silla y se marcho a su habitación.

Al cabo de diez minutos llamaron a la puerta

-adelante-dijo Lily pensando que sería alguna de las chicas pero una voz masculina la sorprendió

-¿Lily puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-lárgate Potter no pienso hablar contigo

-el caso es que- empezó el chico haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Lily y entrando en la habitación-yo quería pedirte perdón por cómo me he comportado estos días, debes tener una imagen errónea de mi

-te equivocas Potter sé exactamente como eres

-no, no se tienes ni idea y voy a demostrarte lo equivocada que estas

-adelante Potter estoy deseando ver tu alucinante personalidad

-la veras y te enamoraras de ella

-ya veremos

-ahora Lily es mejor que te pongas ropa para montar a caballo que cojas tu bañador... y date protección solar, el rojo te sienta bien pero no en tu piel.

-sisi Potter ahora sal de aquí

Cuando este salió Lily se quedo en la cama pensativa, Potter había ido a disculparse y eso era un punto a su favor pero seguía siendo un prepotente, ¡ella enamorarse de Potter jamás!

-¿Lily todavía estas así? vamos cámbiate que nos vamos en media hora

-Potter ha estado aquí Marta-dijo mientras se empezaba a poner el biquini-quería pedirme perdón por su comportamiento

-lo sé, cuando te has marchado Lucy casi lo mata y le ha obligado a venir aquí

-¿entonces lo ha hecho solo porque su hermana pequeña le ha obligado? ya sabía yo que Potter no pediría perdón nunca ¿verdad?

-¿sabes Lily? creo que si no hubiera querido hacerlo no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Porque te afecta tanto? ¿De verdad te gusta Potter?

-no lo sé Marta estoy hecha un lio, no sé qué hacer mi que decir y encima esa actitud suya es la que más me molesta. Y sé que si en la fiesta de mañana si no me controlo un poco acabare aceptando una propuesta de esas suya

-no sé qué decirte, normalmente no doy de este tipo de consejos pero ¿tal vez deberías dejarte llevar un poco no crees? vive el ahora sin pensar en el mañana, como decimos en mi pueblo

Lily termino de vestirse y Marta y ella decidieron seguir el consejo de James y cubrieron su cuerpo con protector solar.

En los establos Lucy les estaba esperando dijo que ellas se adelantarían y los chicos esperarían a Remus

-tardaran poco en alcanzarnos-dijo mientras dejaban atrás la casa.

El paisaje era muy bonito todo era muy verde y estaba lleno de flores y pájaros cantarines. Las chicas iban silenciosas cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando un revuelo a su espalda las hizo detenerse

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Marta

\- serán los chicos.

Efectivamente detrás de ellas aparecieron los chicos que aminoraron el paso hasta que les alcanzaron

-valla sí que habéis ido rápido nos ha costado alcanzaros. Dijo Sirius

Cuando reanudaron la marcha James se puso a la par de Lily

\- hey Evans toma póntelo así no te dolerá la cabeza luego por culpa del sol- dijo tendiéndole un sombrero de cowboy

Lily lo miro dudosa pero vio que los chicos y Lucy llevaban uno y Sirius le daba uno a Marta, el cual ella aceptaba sin dudar

-¿no le he hecho nada sabes?

Lily miro que James todavía tenia la mano extendida hacia ella. Lily sin decir nada acepto el sombrero y se lo puso

-hey te queda muy bien, cada vez pareces mas una americana eso si no hables porque lo echas todo a perder

-perdona es que hablas muy rápido y espero haberte entendido mal, ¿Me has dicho que no hable?

-perdona sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, lo que quiero decir es que de aspecto puedes parecer americana pero cuando hablas tienes un gran acento francés que no. creo que se te quite

-ah bueno si tengo un problema en pronunciar algunos sonidos, el peor sin duda es la r

-jaja es verdad no sabes decir bien el nombre de Remus

-si pues mi primo tiene un nombre lleno de erres que no voy a decirlo jamás bien

Era extraño tener una conversación normal con Potter, sin insinuaciones de por medio aunque se estuviera riendo del acento de Lily

Cuando llegaron estuvieron un rato preparándolo todo y acomodando a los caballos, se pusieron el bañador y fueron a bañarse a aquellas frías aguas. Estuvieron chapoteando y jugando en el agua aunque hubo un momento que los chicos empezaron a intentar ahogarse entre ellos y las chicas como temían por su vida decidieron salir y tomar un poco el sol antes de comer

Cuando Lily salía del agua James recibo su castigo por quédasela mirando, y no, no fue Lily sino Sirius que aprovecho la ocasión para intentar ahogarle y de hecho casi lo consigue

-canuto tío ve con más cuidado

-si estas atontado viendo como sale Lily del agua no es mi culpa

-vigila tu espalda Sirius porque pienso vengarme

-que miedo cornamenta, ¿eh dónde vas?

-voy a ver si Lily quiere que le de crema en la espalda

Salió del agua dejando a los otros dos riéndose en el agua, realmente James no tenía remedio

Lily le miró como sala del agua empapado y se le quedo mirando ese torso tan espectacular que tenia" tierra llamando a Lily! menos mal que tienes las gafas de sol puestas querida sino aquí Potter se daría cuenta de que te lo estas comiendo con la mirada, por lo menos cierra la boca". Mierda espero que no se haya dado cuenta espera tiene esa sonrisa... ¡mierda se ha dado cuenta! ¡Oh dios mátame!"

Sin embargo James estaba decidido a hacerle cambiar la opinión que tenia sobre él y no dijo nada acerca de que la había pillado mirándole. Asique sin decir nada se tumbo en la toalla que estaba al lado de Lily, que quisiera que la chica cambiara su opinión sobre él no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar un poco de las vistas.

Lily en silencio observo como el chico en silencio se tumbaba sobre la toalla que estaba a su lado, ella tenía preparada la respuesta a cualquier comentario suyo. Desconcertada miro a Marta que había observado todo y estaba igual de sorprendía que Lily, Lucy sin embargo tenía una sonrisa extraña que hacía pensar a Lily que algo malo estaba tramando.

-James deberías darte crema fe sol o te quemaras entero y mañanas nadie se te acercara bailar contigo. ¿Lily por que no le ayudas a darle crema en la espalda?

En ese momento cada uno de los presentes tuvieron diferentes reacciones: Marta miro a Lucy boquiabierta y preparada para la bronca que se avecinaba; Lily casi mata a Lucy con sus propias manos y James por el contrario habría besado a Lucy, pero decidió seguir ganando puntos en su relación con Lily

-Lily no hace falta que lo hagas ya le diré luego a Remus que lo haga

-no pasa nada haber dame la crema y date la vuelta

James estaba asombrado al igual que Marta y Lucy sin embargo hizo lo que Lily le dijo y sintió las pequeñas manos de Lily acariciando su espalda, quería estar así para siempre pero sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho mas y no quería tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones después por estar demasiado "alegre" pero no fue hasta que la chica paso su mano cerca del elástico de su bañador cuando súbitamente se separo dejando a Lily desconcertada.

-Emm bueno creo que ya estoy bien cubierto de crema solar, gracias Lily

Lily estaba aturdida, pasar las manos por aquella espalda era una delicia pero no se decidía a bajar más abajo, "tienes que hacerlo Lily se supone que le estas dando protección solar no puedes dejarle media espalda sin nada de crema" pensó. Así que poco a poco su mano fue bajando, notaba que James se ponía tenso por momentos y eso no le gustaba nada. No fue hasta que llego al final de su espalda cuando James se separo bruscamente, como si su tacto le incomodara y se fue donde Sirius y Remus continuaban con su lucha acuática.

Lily lo miro alejarse en silencio con lágrimas en los ojos "¿que acababa de pasar aquí?". Sin mirar a Lucy y Marta se levanto y murmurando un débil -voy a dar una vuelta- y se marcho caminando lentamente.

"¡Qué coño te pasa!"Pensaba Lily mientras caminaba poco a poco llego al final de la playa y empezó a subir por una pequeña ladera montañosa, se sentó en una roca donde podía ver toda la playa. En aquella parte no había mucha gente y podía distinguir perfectamente a los chicos en el mar y a las chicas en la toalla. No entendía nada, la encerrona de Lucy la había molestado mucho, no le gustaba aquellas personas que se creían Cupido o hacían de celestina. Haber no es que Lucy le cayera mal pero es que nunca le habían gustado nunca las chicas a las que les contaban un secreto acerca del chico que te gustaba y ella automáticamente se hacía responsable de hacer que ese dos personas se liaran, haciendo esas encerronas que había veces que salían bien pero otras veces (como aquella vez) salían mal. Por eso le caía mejor Marta, seguramente las unía el hecho de que eran las dos extrañas en aquella casa o que ambas eran hijas de muggles o ¡que sabia ella! Igual era el hecho de que era tan vergonzosa que no se atrevería a decirles nada a los chicos o hacer aquellas insinuaciones

"todo hubiera mejor si no hubiera intentado hacer amistad con nadie de aquella casa, seria aburrido pero eso lo hubiera hecho todo infinitamente más fácil"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos cuantos minutos antes Sirius y Remus seguían en el agua Sirius se empezaba a cansar de intentar ahogar a Remus y estaba pasando la mirada por la playa en busca de de alguna chica nueva con la que pudiera ligar

-Hey cornamenta que haces de vuelta. ¿Lily te ha intentado matar con el bote e crema solar?

-peor, Lucy se ha metido en medio y le ha propuesto que me de crema solar ella a mi

-¿Y no lo ha hecho?

-sí, si lo ha hecho. Ha estado un buen rato pasando sus suaves manos por toda mi espalda hasta que...

-¿te has puesto "contento"?

-...

-¿enserio?- empezó a gritar Sirius mientras se reía escandalosamente

-Remus ayúdame, ¿qué hago?

-bueno yo no creo que lo mejor haya sido salir corriendo.

-¿tú crees?

-Si tío ella creerá que te da asco que te toque o algo

-¿cómo va a pensar eso?

-Sirius tiene razón cornamenta

-no lo entiendo...

-estas un poco cortito ¿no James?-

-cállate Sirius haber James piensa una situación inversa

Pero el chico parecía no entenderlo

-haber imagínate que tu eres el que le está dando crema en la espalda-empezó Remus- supongamos que lo estas disfrutando (ignoro el comentario de James diciendo que no hace falta imaginarlo) pero de repente ella se separa de ti, ¿qué pensarías?

-pues que ella no quiere que la toque o... ¡Oh ya entiendo!

-Lo ves, ya sabes cómo tiene que sentirse

-pero ella no puede pensar que no me gusta que me toque, dios sí que me gusta, y mucho-añadió pensativo

-hey James no pienses tanto o volverás a tener un problemilla entre tus piernas.

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, cambios..._**

**_Este capítulo no tiene mucho de especial es como de transición antes de que empiece el baile _**

**_Y antes de que se me olvide gracias a_** _**Tefi Black por dejarme un review a todos los que marcaron la historia como favorita.**_

_**Intentare actualizar en un par de semanas.**_

**_Gracias por leerme._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

V

"¿pero que me está pasando? ¿Qué puedo hacer? "

-Lily

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es por lo que he hecho antes? te juro que pensaba que no iba a terminar así

-¿Lucy que haces aquí?

-como no volvías nos hemos preocupado, te he traído algo de comer

-gracias pero no tengo hambre

-que te ocurre Lily?

-¿porque lo has hecho?

-¿el qué? ¿Traerte la comida?

-no eso no

-osea que es por lo de la crema solar

-si

-no sé es que no me he podido resistir, os veo a los dos y vuestra evidente atracción mutua y me ha salido solo, no pretendía que acabara así

Lily la miró, realmente parecía arrepentida y sus. Intenciones parecían ser buenas eso era un punto a su favor

-no te preocupes, es solo que no me gusta que la gente se meta en la vida de los demás

-pero Lily, eres mi amiga y James es mi hermano, no se me gustaría que terminarais juntos

-Lucy agradezco tus intenciones pero no tengo ningún interés en James, al menos no de momento

-lo siento solo quería daros un empujoncito pero te prometo que nunca más lo volveré a hacer, palabra de girl Scout

-¿de qué sabes tú eso?

-se lo oí a unas niñas del pueblo parecía una promesa solemne. -¿Entonces me perdonas?

-¡claro tonta!

Aquel día termino sin más percances, se bañaron, tomaron el sol, jugaron a las cartas, Lily se quemo la espalda y Marta poco a poco fue perdiendo la vergüenza y se iba soltando e incluso empezaba a bromear con los chicos.

0o0oOoOoOoOoOo

El día de la fiesta llego los Potter les llevaron a la feria de ganado, y a la tarde vieron el rodeo a las siete de la tarde volvieron a casa a cenar y luego se cambiarían para ir a la famosa fiesta

Lily estaba enfrente del espejo acababa de salir de la ducha e intentaba darse una crema que le había dado Lucy para la quemadura de la espalda

TOC TOC

-¿quién es?

-Marta, ¿puedo pasar?

-sí, ¿qué te pasa?

-es que...-empezó y le quito el bite de crema de las manos a Lily para dársela ella-no me veo bien con la ropa que compramos, no sé, no parezco yo

-no digas tonterías mira date una ducha bien larga mientras yo me visto y luego vienes aquí con tu ropa que yo te ayudo a prepararte.

Marta asintió y salió de la habitación cerrada la puerta. Lily abrió el armario y saco la ropa que pensaba ponerse esa tarde: era una camiseta verde claro atada al cuello con un poco de escote pero con la mayor parte de la espalda descubierta, se la habían regalado sus amigas del colegio al despedirse de ellas. Se puso unos short bastante cortos de color blanco y unas sandalias también blancas con un alto tacón de cuña.

Cuando termino de vestirse se planto delante del espejo con la varita en la mano pensando que hacer con su pelo. Al final se decidió por dejárselo suelto, se rizo las puntas y se recogió el pelo que se le iba a la cara hacia atrás con dos horquillas.

Se miro al espejo satisfecha con su aspecto, solo le quedaba maquillarse un poco y listo. Así pues decidió darse prisa por terminar antes de que llegara Marta. Cogió su estuche de maquillaje se pinto la raya del ojo, un poco de sombra, rímel y cuando se estaba dando el gloss entro Marta ya vestida pero con el pelo todavía mojado

-Lily, ya estoy pero no creo que haya nada que hacer conmi...wow-dijo al ver el aspecto de Lily

-¿wow es bueno o es malo? ¿Crees que me he pasado?

-no que va, te ves espectacular

-bueno no seré la única cuando termine contigo, siéntate aquí- le dijo, Marta que ya se fiaba mas de las habilidades que tenia Lily con la varita se sentó en la silla sin decir nada.

-¿te fías de mi?

-ehh...si supongo

-vale

Justo en ese momento apareció Lucy por la puerta,

-Lily necesito tu ayuda con mi pelo...vaya estas genial,

-ya bueno, si esperas a que termine con Marta luego te ayudo a ti también

Lily estuvo por un cuarto de hora trabajando en el pelo de Marta, lo seco, lo aliso y comenzó a hacerle una trenza que empezaba en dos trenzas individuales a cada lado de su cabeza, y luego se unían en una sola en centro de la cabeza y entrelazándola con el resto del pelo caía hacia el lado derecho.

-vaya esta genial Lily dijo Lucy-le sienta muy bien

-espera Marta no te levantes todavía que me queda maquillarte un poco-dijo Lily viendo que la chica se quería levantar

-no hace falta Lily, yo no soy de las que usa maquillaje

-va no te quejes Marta que por una vez no te va a pasar nada-le dijo Lucy, ella si tenía la cara pintada, muy sutilmente eso sí.

Lily pintó a Marta muy parecido a como se había pintado ella, delineador negro, rímel, sombra y gloss.

-listo ya estas Marta haber si te gusta

Marta se levanto, y al mirarse al espejo se vio diferente, como una de esas chicas a las que siempre criticaba pero que las tenia envidia por lo guapas que eran y por que los chicos iban detrás de ellas, Lily la había hecho sentirse por una vez en la vida alguien guapa, y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos

-hey no llores que lo arruinas todo, si no te gusta te lo quito y ya-pero se cayó porque Marta la abrazaba dándole las gracias una y otra vez

-hey martita no me des las gracias yo no he hecho nada

-es solo que por una vez en la vida me gusta mi aspecto todo gracias a ti

-que va, no exageres si no fueras guapa no ha ría nada que hacer, ni siquiera Lily hubiera podido hacer nada-dijo Lucy

-el único problema son estas gafa de culo de vaso

\- ¿no tienes lentillas?

-no mis ojos no las toleran

-bueno hay una solución, ¿me dejas tus gafas un momento?-pidió Lily

Marta se las quito y se las dio, Lily cogió una vez más su varita y murmuro algo que hizo desaparecer las gafas

-¿qué has he hecho? pregunto Marta

-es un hechizo de invisibilidad lo hacen las chicas de mi colegio cuando no pueden ponerse lentillas y no quieren llevar gafas

-¡vaya!

-bueno Lucy te toca

-¡sí!

Se sentó en la silla y se pidió a Lily que le hiciera algún recogido diferente, esta lo pensó un poco y le hizo un moño bajo despeinado rizándole algunos mechones que se quedaban fuera de el

-listo

-¡vaya es genial! deberías dedicarte a esto

-si ya no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿estamos ya listas?

-si vamos

Cuando salieron casi se dan de bruces con James

-Hola James-dijo Lucy- ¿bajas ya?

El chico se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Lily literalmente, tenía la boca bastante abierta.

-em y..Yo creo que me he dejado la cartera ir bajando-y se volvió a meter en una habitación de donde salió la voz de Sirius

-lo has dejado boquiabierto Lily-dijo Marta desde la puerta mientras ella y Lucy se reían

-venga no digáis tonterías

En el vestíbulo Mathew y Erica les esperaban para ir a la fiesta.

-vaya chicas estáis muy guapas-dijo Erica- tendremos que esperar a los chicos un rato más, y luego dicen que somos nosotras las que tardamos

Cinco minutos más tarde los chicos bajaban discutiendo en susurros

-tío cornamenta relájate no te va a saltar a la yugular ni nada parecido

-tú no la has visto, dios es posible que el que le salte a la yugular sea yo-

-cálmate James-murmuro Sirius- hey que tal a todos nos echabais de menos?

-seguro Black la vida sin ti seria un infierno

-bueno Lucy tranquila que yo estaré aquí siempre para que no tengas una vida mala. Vaya chicas estáis muy guapas- pero miraba a Marta quien se enrojeció muchísimo.

-bueno vámonos que al final no llegareis nunca al pueblo-intervino Mathew haciendo que Marta se alegrara de ser librada de la mirada de depredador que le estaba poniendo Sirius.

En el coche Lily no prestaba atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba, veía a James echándole miradas de reojo a sus piernas haciendo que estuviera incomoda, ella también había echado alguna mirada pero más disimuladamente: vestían tanto el cómo Sirius unos pantalones negros de vestir, Sirius llevaba una camisa también negra y James por el contrario llevaba una camisa de color rojo oscuro que llevaba las mangar arremangadas hasta los codos.

0o0o0o0o0o

La fiesta era en la plaza mayor del pueblo, había un escenario donde estaba en DJ poniendo la música que estaba de moda, la plaza estaba decorada con luces de colores que iban colgadas de un lado a otro de la plaza sujetas en los arboles y rodeando a la pista de baile había casetas de bebida, comida y todo eso que venden en las fiestas de los pueblos. Mathew y Erica se despidieron de ellos y les dijeron que tuvieran cuidado con el alcohol, que no llegaran tarde etc.

-bueno yo voy a invitar a estas chicas tan guapas a beber algo puedes venir si quieres James

-claro que voy con vosotros Sirius no las voy a dejar solas contigo, además le dije a Remus que nos encontraríamos en la caseta azul.

-mirar chicas os presento a Owen viene con nosotros al colegio-dijo Sirius cuando llegaron a la caseta.

-hola-dijeron las tres

-¿qué queréis tomar?-pregunto Owen cuando se acercaron

-¿qué os apetece chicas?-pregunto Sirius

-mmm tienes cervezas muggles?-le pregunto Lily

-emm si

-vale pues yo quiero eso

-yo también dijo Marta

-cerveza muggle? Es muy distinta a la cerveza de mantequilla?-pregunto Lucy

-bueno es más fuerte y no sabe a mantequilla pruébala y luego decides cual te gusta más- dijo Marta

-vale pues yo también quiero una

Sirius y James no se quedaron atrás y también pidieron una, cuando Owen se las sirvió brindaron "por las vacaciones de verano" y le dieron un gran trago, Lily y Marta lo hicieron mucho mas convencidas que los otros tres

-bueno que os parece?-pregunto Lily

-bueno yo en particular prefiero la cerveza de mantequilla ero no esta mala-dijo Lucy

-pues a mí me gusta-dijeron la vez James y Sirius

Se apartaron un poco de la plaza y se sentaron en un parque donde también había muchos adolescentes sentados en círculos bebiendo y riendo para poder hablar cómodamente sin el ruido estridente de la música.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas sin importancia, sobre la diferencia de las fiestas de Europa y aquella, iban a pedir otra ronda cuando James vio a Remus y le hizo señas para que se acercara donde estaban ellos

-hey que pasa?

-hola Remus- dijeron todos

-vaya estas muy guapo Remus-dijo Lily mirándole de arriba abajo llevaba un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa color beige

-gracias Lily tu tampoco estas mal-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

\- eh...porque no nos tomamos algo mas fuerte? Remus me acompañas?- pegunto James

-claro ya voy, cuidar de Sirius chicas

-eh!-protesto el moreno

James y Remus se alejaron para coger algo que beber

-Remus a que ha venido eso?

-a que ha venido qué?

-tu tampoco estas mal Lily-imito James

-estas celoso?

-qué? No! Ni de coña!

\- entonces que pasa?

\- no me pasa nada solo quería saber a que ha venido eso, te gusta Lily?

-sí que estas celoso

-no lo estoy

-si lo estas, y sácale a bailar antes de que te la quite alguien al que si le interese.

Lo que tu digas lunático-dijo James cogiendo las bebidas y llevándolas a donde estaban los otros hablando

-tomad chicos

-¿qué es?-pregunto Lucy

-eh la verdad no lo sé solo le dije a la camarera que me pusiera unas copas, pero no sabe mal-dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso

-¿por qué no jugamos a "yo nunca"?

-¿enserio Marta?-dijo Lily

-¿qué es divertido y además así pasamos el rato? Mis amigos y yo jugamos siempre

-¿como se juega?- pregunto Remus

-dices "yo nunca he... "y dices algo que no hallas hecho nunca y si alguien si lo ha hecho tiene que beber un trago. Ah y no vale mentir!

-parece interesante-dijo James

Como los demás estaban de acuerdo comenzaron a jugar, como siempre que se juega a ese juego con un grupo en el que no hay demasiada confianza las primeras preguntas eran bastante sosas, hasta que Sirius se canso y decidió empezar con preguntas más intimas y vergonzosas.

-yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi propio sexo- dijo con una sonrisa pensando que nadie iba a beber pero para su sorpresa y la de todos Lily y Marta bebieron

-¡¿Como?!- aquel fue James

-¿Por qué nos miráis así?-pregunto Lily

-pues porque de los que estamos aquí sois de las últimas que nos esperábamos eso-dijo Remus

-Si siempre creí que Sirius y James se habían liado entre ellos alguna vez

-¿Como puedes pensar eso de nosotros Lucy?-dijo Sirius indignado

-¿y como paso ?- preguntó Lucy eludiendo la pregunta

-Bueno en mi caso fue en una fiesta con una amiga teníamos una borrachera extrema encima y me acababan de dejar por carta, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de mucho pero alguien lo grabo asique hay pruebas de ello. ¿Y tu Marta?

-Yo sí que estaba en mis cinco sentidos, pero fue una apuesta, no te puedes negar si te retan con las palabras adecuadas

-¿Y cuáles son?

-¿Realmente piensas que te voy a decir eso para que lo uses contra mi Sirius?

-Yo jamás usaría nada contra ti preciosa.

-Si ya, pasemos a otra pregunta- dijo Marta sonrojándose.

-Emm haber me toca-comenzó Lily- yo nunca he salido con dos personas a la vez

Esta vez fue James quien bebió

-oh Jimmy se me había olvidado tu accidente

-¿Que paso?-quiso saber Lily

-Resulta que dos chicas de un año menos querían salir conmigo así que a una se le ocurrió que podían tomar poción multijugos para que saliera con las dos

-¿Saliste con ellas?

-Así es Marta, se iban turnando para que cada día saliera con una.

-¿Y como supiste la verdad?

-Bueno una noche estábamos...ya sabéis- todos asintieron- y se le olvido tomar su dosis de multijugos y se transformo en medio del acto-concluyo mirando al suelo rojo como el pelo de Lily

Todo se estaba riendo a carcajadas de él y el alcohol ingerido hacia que le vieran más gracia al asunto de la que tenía realmente.

-¿bueno ya es suficiente no creéis?

-no Remus vosotros sabéis algo vergonzoso de nosotros, asique es justo que nosotros sepamos algún secreto vuestro ¿no?-dijo Lily que contaba con el apoyo de James y Marta

-Lucy tu no hace falta que digas nada, no quiero saber ese tipo de cosas de mi hermana pequeña

-bueno de todas formas no tengo nada que contar

-si la buena de Lucy, si nosotros nos encargamos de que nadie te haga nada.

-¿a si? Y a hablaremos tu y yo-le dijo a su hermano

-bueno chicos ¿algún oscuro y vergonzoso secreto?-dijo Lily

-¿si Sirius algún vergonzoso secreto?-dijo Remus con una sonrisa maligna

-una vez me pase 12 horas con el aspecto de una mujer

-¡¿cómo!?¿cuándo paso eso?-pregunto James- y lo más importante ¿por qué no sabía yo eso?

-Paso el año pasado, y no sabias eso por que estabas inconsciente en la enfermería porque una bludger te golpeo en la cabeza-explico Remus

\- ¿y tu porque lo sabes?

-porque fue el quien me devolvió a mi forma original -dijo Sirius

-¿y cómo paso?-quiso saber marta quien se estaba muriendo de la risa

\- bueno digamos que una chica a la que deje se tomo sus represalias ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

-vale Remus te toca, cuéntanos tu secreto

De repente todos se pusieron serios, e incluso Marta podía jurar que nadie respiraba

-¡me encanta esta canción ven vamos a bailar!-grito Lucy llevándose a Remus de la mano

Lily y Marta se quedaron en estado de shock por lo rápida que fue la huida y ni se dieron cuenta de que Sirius y James también habían volado

-¿qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto Lily.

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. _**

**_Bueno ya ha empezado el baile, tengo previsto que dure por lo menos dos capítulos más ya que pronto las chicas se separan dentro de la fiesta y os contare como la vive cada una_**

_**Intentare actualizar en un par de semanas.**_

**_Gracias por leerme._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

VI

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?—preguntó Lily.

-Creo que Remus tiene algún secreto, y por la reacción de los chicos, no es algo que nos quieran contar.

-bueno es normal ¿no? Nos conocen desde hace un mes, pero lo acabaremos sabiendo... ¿vamos a bailar?

Marta asintió pero cuando iban a reunirse con Lucy, dos chicos enormes les cerraron el paso.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que vosotras sois las extranjeras?-habló uno que se notaba que estaba bastante borracho ya que arrastraba las palabras, por lo que las chicas apenas le entendieron.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Lily, pero ellos no le hicieron ni caso.

-¿Os venís a bailar con nosotros un rato?-preguntó el otro vocalizando algo mejor.

-no gracias, nos están esperando-cortó Lily.

-venga pelirroja no seas tan estrecha, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, tu y yo.- dijo cogiéndole del brazo.

-¡Oye suéltame capullo!-gritó ella, a lo lejos vio como James y Sirius la oían y acudían en su ayuda, pero alguien fue más rápido y tumbó al tío de un puñetazo.

-¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes, y más vale que no os vea a menos de 5 metros de nosotras!

La autora de este gran puñetazo: Marta.

-¿Estáis bien?-James y Sirius acababan de llegar y estaban muy impresionados por el golpe de Marta.

-¡Vaya! Menudo derechazo Marta, recuérdame que no te provoque nunca- comentó Sirius haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Bah! Le he dado suave porque aquí sois unos blandos y además, estoy un poco borracha.

-¡Te puedo demostrar que yo no soy un blando como este tío cuando quieras!...pero mejor otro día.

-de acuerdo ya te lo recordare... ¿Vamos a bailar?-preguntó Marta haciendo que todos asintieran.

Estuvieron bailando durante bastante rato, todo tipo de canciones, tanto mágicas como muggles, algunas hasta eran del estilo country...

-hey chicos vamos a tomar algo-propuso Sirius.

-venga vale, pero tu invitas -accedió Marta.- ¿hey, Lucy y Remus, donde están?

-a saber, estarán por, ya aparecerán.

En el bar Sirius empezó a acosar a Marta para que le dijera que palabras tenía que decirle si la quería retar a algo:

-no te las voy a decir Sirius, por tu bien no las diré jamás.

-¿por mi bien?

-si yo nunca, ¿me oyes? nunca pierdo un reto.

-bueno ya veremos, de momento te apuesto a que puedo beber más que tu.

-acepto, pero eso no quiere decir que esas sean las palabras-añadió cuando vio la expresión de triunfo en la cara de Sirius.

James y Lily también aceptaron, así que empezaron a beber chupitos, uno detrás de otro...

-como siga bebiendo así voy a estar inconsciente en diez minutos- dijo Lily mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

-pff como sois, no aguantáis nada- decía Marta.

-no quiero tener resaca mañana...aunque creo que ya es tarde para decir eso. ¿Vamos a bailar James?-propuso Lily y este sin dudarlo la cogió de la mano y la llevo casi arrastras hacia la pista de baile dejando a Sirius y Marta bebiendo chupitos de un licor verde.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, ambos muy borrachos, pero Lily bastante más que James. Con unos acordes sensuales empezó la siguiente canción, una de esas que te incitan a moverte de manera insinuante. James oyó vagamente decir a Lily que le gustaba aquella canción, ya que estaba hipnotizado por los movimientos de la chica. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que James se dio cuenta de que no era el único que miraba a la francesa bailar, y hasta había alguno que se le estaba acercando para bailar con ella, así que a riesgo de llevarse una bofetada y un grito se le acerco por detrás y empezó a bailar con ella, con el fin de marcar su territorio. El moreno le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y el otro lo apoyo en la cadera mientras se pegaba todo lo posible a ella. La pelirroja, que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, se apoyo en él y levanto su mano derecha para agarrar el cuello de James.

Estuvieron así varios segundos, moviendo la cadera al ritmo de la música, haciendo que gimieran imperceptiblemente. Lily sin soltarse del abrazo, se giro para colocarse entre las piernas de James y le miro a los ojos, los tenia completamente oscuros "y los labios mas rojos y apetitosos que nunca" pensaba.

El chico movió el brazo que tenía en la cintura y lo paso por la cálida espalda desnuda de la pelirroja, deleitándose con su suavidad, lo bajó hacia la pierna tocando parte del trasero en el proceso, y acarició la pierna de Lily. James sentía la respiración de su pareja acelerarse y cuando su mano llego a la pierna, la chica se pego aun mas a él acentuando sus movimientos.

Poco antes de que la canción terminara, James se agacho para depositar un beso en la clavícula de Lily, haciendo que la chica dejara de respirar. Sonriendo por provocarle esas sensaciones, levantó poco a poco la cabeza rozándole el cuello con la nariz durante el proceso, cuando levantó la vista vio como Lily le miraba otra vez los labios con deseo, este deslizó sus manos desde la cadera de la chica hasta su trasero, lo que provoco que Lily cerrara los ojos y suspirara, estaban tan cerca que si hacían un mínimo movimiento y se estarían besando.

"solo un poco más cerca" pensaba James.

-¿Qué hay chicos?

Unos muy borrachos Sirius y Marta acababan de aparecer haciendo que la pareja se separara rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres Sirius?-preguntó James malhumorado por la interrupción.

-Nada tío, queríamos ver si os lo estabais pasando bien, y preguntaros haber si habéis visto a Remus y a Lucy.

-no los hemos visto. ¿Ocurre algo?

-hace una hora y media que no se les ve.

-pues será mejor que les vayamos a buscar. ¿No?-decidió Lily.

La búsqueda les llevo más de lo que ellos esperaban, por la gran cantidad de gente que había y por el estado en el que se encontraban.

-¡hey mirad!- grito Marta señalando a algún lado entre dos casetas- ¡Joder con Remus!

Y es que Remus estaba besándose con una chica rubia que llevaba un vestido marro. ¿Adivináis quien?

-¿Qué haces liándote con mi hermana, Lupin?

Exacto la chica era Lucy.

-esto... James te lo puedo explicar...-empezó el chico.

-y yo estoy deseando oír tu explicación, pero mejor mañana cuando no tenga este pedo encima y me entere bien de lo que dices. Ahora será mejor irnos a casa.

**_Espero que os guste. Dejarme un review tanto si es así como sino. _**

**_Pues esto ha sido el baile de Lily y James, en el próximo capítulo veremos que paso con los otros personajes._**

**_Gracias a: __Lily Tonks__ y Niza Espinoza por vuestros reviews y consejos, y gracias también a los que añadieron esta historia a favoritos y os invito a que me dejéis un comentario dado vuestra opinión del fic._**

**_Es posible que no pueda actualizar en dos semanas pero espero no tardar tanto como esta vez_**

**_Gracias por leerme._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer el propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los demás personajes y la trama son de mi invención_**

VII

Un dolor agudo y punzante en su sien la despertó, tenla garganta le quemaba por la sed que tenia y la luz le hacía daño en los ojos.

Lily se incorporo lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

-Ugh.

-¿Resaca Lily?-pregunto una voz a su lado.

-¡Potter! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí, en mi cama?

-¡Calla no chilles, no eres la única con resaca!

-Contesta Potter! ¿Que paso anoche? ¡Oh no! no me digas que tu y yo...

-Tranquila creo que solo nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Crees? ¿Qué significa eso de crees? ¡Estamos en ropa interior y en la misma cama!

-bueno nena seguro que si hubiéramos hecho algo más que dormir no tendrías nada de ropa puesta.

-¡POTTER!, ugh lo siento-añadió cuando ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor- sal de aquí discutiremos sobre lo que paso ayer más tarde cuando estemos mas vestidos y nos hayamos tomado algo para la resaca. ¡A y no me llames nena!

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-¡un poco asique márchate!

Cuando James salió por la puerta Lily se precipito hasta el baño a tomar una ducha caliente, necesitaba estar despejada para enfrentarse a James, al pasar delante del espejo vio que su aspecto no podía ser peor, el maquillaje corrido, el pelo despeinado..."Lily tienes suerte de que James no haya salido corriendo"

Después de una larga ducha bajo a desayunar y también para enfrentarse a Potter.

Bajo al comedor esperando encontrarse con alguien por el camino pero parecía que todos seguían durmiendo mientras se calentaba el desayuno empezó a buscar en los cajones algo para el dolor de cabeza.

-las pociones están en el cajón de la derecha.

-em...gracias,¿ cual es?

-la azul, la del fondo.

-¿Qué paso anoche james?

-vas directa al grano ¿no?

-solo respóndeme, joder esto sabe asquerosamente mal- dijo al tomar la poción.

\- si lo sé pero es la mejor.

-james...

-ya lo sé, ya lo se... anoche cuando volvíamos de la fiesta te quedaste dormida en el coche, ibas bastante borracha.

-ya lo sé casi no me acurdo de nada de lo que paso.

-¿nada de nada?- pero una mirada de la pelirroja lo hizo callarse- en fin a lo que iba te quedaste dormida y yo te lleve hasta tu habitación.

-y ahí fue donde me quitaste la ropa y hicimos el amor salvajemente durante toda la noche?

\- no deberías decir cosas así y esperar que me quede callado y no me mires así que has empezado tu.

-sigue que paso luego-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

\- Que vino Marta y ella te quito la ropa, y yo que tampoco estaba muy sobrio creo que me quede dormido en tu cama y bueno lo próximo que recuerdo es despertar en tu cama esta mañana.

-¿y eso es todo?

-¿decepcionada?-pregunto con sorna.

\- argh Potter nunca cambiaras- dijo levantándose y tirándole la servilleta a la cara.

-¡hey nena no te enfades que ya hemos compartido la cama!

-¡¿COMO?!

Marta Lucy y Sirius eligieron ese momento para entrar en la cocina.

-tío Cornamenta eres mi héroe.

\- cállate Sirius no es lo que piensas.

-chicas vamos tenemos que hablar-dijo Lucy y arrastrándolas a las dos fuera de la cocina dejando solos a Sirius y James.

\- ¿así que no es lo que parece?

\- No me acosté con ella, me quede dormido.

\- ya los se fui yo quien te quito la ropa y te deje ahí durmiendo con la pelirroja.

-¿fuiste tú?

-si en el estado en el que estabas yo no podía llevarte hasta la cama.

-Alucino contigo Canuto, ¿por cierto paso algo en la fiesta con Marta?

-Pues...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras las chicas habían subido a la habitación de Lucy y Lily y Marta estaban sentadas en la cama mientras que Lucy ojeaba la revista Corazón de Bruja del mes pasado tumbada en la alfombra.

-¿tienes que contarnos algo, Lily?

-no lo creo, cuando les dejamos anoche estaban demasiado dormidos como para hacer algo aparte de dormir la borrachera.

-si no soy yo la que tiene que contar cosas aquí, aparte de que no me acuerdo de gran cosa.

-¿no te acuerdas?¿ni de tu baile con James?

\- ¿bailaste con mi hermano?

-me quiere sonar algo de eso tengo algunos flashes sueltos por ahí, por favor dime que fue un baile inocente y lo que recuerdo fue un sueño.

-siento decepcionarte Lily pero lo que Sirius y yo vimos ahí no fue para nada inocente.

-oh por dios no voy a volver a beber en la vida!- dijo tumbándose en la cama y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-venga Lily no te avergüences esas cosas pasan, además yo siempre digo que no voy a volver a beber y al sábado siguiente no puedo evitar la tentación-intentó consolarla Marta.

-bueno contarme que tal os fue la fiesta a vosotras nos separamos muy pronto.

-empieza tu Marta.

-¿por qué yo?

-porque yo lo he dicho primero.

_FLASH BACK_

_FIESTA DE MARTA Y SIRIUS_

-hey chicos vamos a tomar algo-propuso Sirius.

-venga vale, pero tu invitas -accedió Marta.- ¿hey, Lucy y Remus, donde están?

-a saber, estarán por, ya aparecerán.

En el bar Sirius empezó a acosar a Marta para que le dijera que palabras tenía que decirle si la quería retar a algo:

-no te las voy a decir Sirius, por tu bien no las diré jamás.

-¿por mi bien?

-si yo nunca, ¿me oyes? nunca pierdo un reto.

-bueno ya veremos, de momento te apuesto a que puedo beber más que tu.

-acepto, pero eso no quiere decir que esas sean las palabras-añadió cuando vio la expresión de triunfo en la cara de Sirius. Estuvieron un rato bebiendo chupitos con Lily y James y apenas se dieron cuenta de que estos se fueron a bailar dejándolos solo, gracias al alcohol Marta se olvido de todos sus complejos y de su timidez .

-te propongo una cosa Marta.

-Sorpréndeme.

\- juguemos al juego de las 3 preguntas.

-¿al juego de las 3 preguntas?

-si tú me haces 3 preguntas y yo te tengo que responder obligatoriamente con la verdad y viceversa.

-¿Preguntas?¿qué tipo de preguntas?

-ya sabes pare conocernos, llevamos conviviendo un mes y casi no sé nada de ti.

-Vale haber ¿animal favorito?

\- esa es fácil, es el perro.

-¿el perro, de todos los animales?

-¿por qué no? son animales muy leales y son el mejor amigo del hombre y...

-vale ya he entendido. Te toca.

-mmm a ver... ¿Estados Unidos o Europa?

-he de admitir que Estados Unidos siempre me ha gustado, pero no os podéis comparar con los Europeos.

-¿no? Explíquese señorita.

-veras es algo que no pedo explicar pero...

-echas de menos a tus amigos.

-a mis amigos, a mis padres a los trillizos o incluso a hablar mi idioma, es una tontería ya los se.

-Hey no es ninguna tontería, irte tres meses a medio mundo de distancia de tus seres queridos yo no soy capaz de separarme de James o Remus menos de dos días.

-ya se ve que hacéis una bonita pareja de tres. Venga me toca, ¿hay alguna chica especial esperándote en el colegio?

-vaya marta no sabía que te interesaran mis amoríos.

-y no me interesa... solo es una pregunta cualquiera solo para conocernos mejor.

-si claro para conocernos mejor... Pues chicas hay muchas pero especial ninguna ¿te agrada la respuesta?

-¿esa es una de tus tres preguntas?

-si lo fuera tendrías que responder con la verdad así que evitare que te mueras de la vergüenza. Respóndeme a la misma pregunta que me has hecho tu ¿hay alguien en España?

-Por suerte ya no.

-¿Por suerte?

-Si era un cabrón, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

-vale perdona, tu última pregunta.

-¿Rubias o morenas?- nada mas realizar esa pregunta se arrepintió poniéndose totalmente roja y más aun cuando vio como Sirius se reía y la respuesta que le dio.

-Las rubias son mis favoritas sin duda. Venga te hago la última pregunta y luego vamos donde esos dos antes de que hagan algo que mañana lamentarán- dijo señalando donde Lily y James bailaban muy juntos.

-seguro que mañana se arrepentirán de eso, si se acuerdan claro. Venga pregunta.

-¿El mejor beso que te han dado?

-¿tengo que responder a esa pregunta?

-son las reglas, venga responde.

-ningún beso que me han dado es digno de ser mencionado.

-¿ninguno? Pues habrá que ponerle remedio ¿No crees?

Antes de que Marta pudiera reaccionar Sirius se inclino hacia ella y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, fue un beso corto de unos segundos pero para ella fue el mejor que había recibido en toda su vida.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡te besó!-gritaron Lily y Lucy.

-por favor chicas fue solo un beso inocente, además me dijo que estaba siempre con una chica diferente, solo fue un beso mas.

-mira marta yo conozco a Sirius desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que para él no fue un beso mas.

-Lo siento Lucy pero no puedo creerte.

-ya lo harás.

**_Siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero este capitulo me ha costado bastante escribirlo y aparte de que me ha salido mas corto de lo normal no me convence mucho, espero que a vosotras si._**

**_Gracias a_**Serena mileto** por su review y por los favoritos y os animos a que me dejéis un review**

**_Gracias por leerme._**

**_Besos Andrea_**


End file.
